War Crimes
by SaphireMalfoy
Summary: In a world where Voldemort now rules, Draco now lives as Lord Malfoy. He is always watched and always idolized by those who want to be like him. When Draco attends a war criminal auction, to buy a slave for himself, he is watched to see who he will purchase and why. Who does Lord Malfoy have his eyes on? And will he be the perfect Master? What if he disappoints? Will be HP/DM!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So, this is a first for me. Writing about a world in Voldemort's control and I hope I do it justice. I do know that I will likely have this story end as Drarry, but this will be pretty dark for at least a bit. It's a whole new world and I am interested in exploring it.

A/N2: Obviously I do not own Harry or Draco, but if I did, they would probably have ended up together in the series :P

A/N3: Please review! I would like to know what you think and where you would like to see this story go!

Draco could hear the crowd chattering around him and some laughing as someone made a joke that he could not hear. He made his way towards the front, moving through a row of chairs and past people he knew from many of the meetings he had gone to. He had never seen so many people at the Halls at this time of day, during the muggleborn Auctions in the past. Of course, those auctions weren't the war criminals auction either. Even he had been interested in coming to this one. It seems that all the war criminals were finally broken down enough to be traded for chores, sex or whatever the wizards wishes to use them as. People such as Neville Longbottom, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasly were going to be auctioned off to those people who deserved their respect. Soon they would be serving those they once fought. Draco was particularly interested in what everyone else was today though. Harry Potter had been broken. And he would now be sold to the highest bidder. Draco was determined to be that bidder.

"Lord Malfoy?" A feminine voice said from behind him. Draco turned and looked at the person who spoke. It was odd to hear people use his new title. The title he had since his father had passed away at Potter's hands. He nodded to the young woman who held a notepad and had a pen in her hair. "Could I get a statement for the Daily Prophess?"

Draco smiled and nodded, "Sure, but shall we go take a seat? I am looking to make it to the front before this starts madame."

The young witch smiled with a nod and followed him obediently. How nice that he had the type of influence his father had once had. It hadn't taken much either. Only his mother stepping down from influence and allowing him to take his rightful spot as Lord Malfoy. He found Pansy in the front and smiled calmly at her, sitting down and patting the empty chair next to him. "Feel free to sit here Madame."

The young woman nodded, sitting beside him and reaching up to pull the pen out from behind her ear and putting it down on the parchment in front of her. She looked up at him and stopped short from saying something that might sound stupid. She bit her lip and Draco rolled his eyes and waited for her to find her wording. Finally she cleared her throat and smiled. "Sir Malfoy, I see this is the first time you've been to the Muggle Auctions. Could it be that you are particularly interested in the fact that such wizarding criminals have been tried and sentenced to be sold as a part of their punishment to our kind?"

Draco yawned, already bored with a question any of the reporters could have asked him and known the answer to in an instant. "Well, I decided to come see what the fuss was and it might have to do with some interest in seeing people who hurt and killed my family get the punishment they deserve. As I am sure you know, Harry Potter, the man who killed my father..." The reporter nodded, scribbling quickly as he spoke, but still keeping her eyes on him. A decent reporter nonetheless, he concluded, despite his previous thought of her. "well, today he is served the justice he should have had the first time our Lord Voldemort tried to punish him. And although he at one time wanted to kill the "Boy who Lived" as the rebels called him, we found that it was much more fun to see him suffer not only through punishments of his own, but watching him hurt his own friends through the imperius."

The woman nodded with a slight smile, showing that she agreed with such assessments. Although Draco also agreed with it, he usually wouldn't be so blunt. Being where he was though allowed him a bit of freedom with what he said. She must have had a few more questions as she kept her eyes on her paper, analyzing whatever questions she had been given to ask spectators. She decided to deviate slightly though with her next question, evident only by the way she smiled at him, almost flirtingly, which he ignored. "So besides Potter, which is a hopeful prize for any Voldemort enthusiast, is there any other slaves you hope to obtain?"

Draco shrugged, glaring slightly, causing her to look uncomfortable. "Madame, unless you wish to ask me off the record, I do not wish to discuss my business matters with the papers. Anybody else I choose to buy would be open for public record as I am sure you understand, so please do not try to dig into my mind with meaningless questions just to waste my time."

The woman blushed furiously and frowned. "I apologize Lord Malfoy. I shall conclude my questions so that you may get on with your day."

She was far quicker to get up than Draco would have liked, but having scared her off he decided not to care whether or not she was interesting to him or not. He turned over slightly and nodded to Pansy. "Hello Darlin'. How nice to see you here."

She grinned and smiled. "Hello Draco," Draco smiled, knowing that she was the few who were allowed to call him by his first name without being even a potential spouse. She was soon to be married to Blaise Zabini. Draco was glad for them. "So the reporters are milling the field?" She asked, watching him with mildly amused interest. "Did you go to see the cages in the back before making your way up here?" She nudged him, her eyes looking to the back of the room where the criminals were being kept until the auction.

Draco shook his head. "If I decide to purchase any, I will assess their condition as they get on stage." Draco said with a slight grimace. "But mostly I am just here to watch them get their justice." Pansy nodded and he knew she was here for the same reason, if only because she was dragged here by her soon to be husband. "Did you check them out?" He asked, watching her nod and he tilted his head, surprised. "Looking to buy?"

Pansy shrugged and looked over at Zabini. "I believe we might get a couple so we can each have a servant to serve us while we are married. Although Blaise believes it would be inappropriate for me to have a male servant while under him, so we may go for Granger and Weasley."

Draco nodded. It would not surprise him to see them walk out with the two of them. With as much as those two tortured the Slytherins in their school years, the proper punishment would be to go to a Slytherin's home. "Well, I do wish you luck." He said, nodding in the direction of the man moving up to the stage.

"Ladies and Gentleman, loyal to the Dark Lord..."

"All hail our Lord and King." Came to well known response.

"I welcome you to the Muggleborn Auctions. Today however we have a treat, which most of you probably read in the papers, or heard through coworkers, or perhaps were invited by the higher ups." Draco smiled slightly. He was considered one of the new Higher Ups in the ranks of the dark Lord. "Today you may find yourselves owners of a special breed of servants. The war criminals, now of broken mind, but not body. Some may need a few days of special care to get to their best abilities, but all of these will be able to be used as you will." Draco saw the man on stage grin mischievously, obviously thinking of many of the men's there ulterior motive. A sex slave was not as common among the servants sold here. But these were criminals. And although the mudbloods were not considered human either, even these were below them. Wives would willingly allow their husbands to use and abuse these things. Draco rolled his eyes at the thought as the man continued.

"We have upwards of 30 war criminals today who are broken of mind and spirit. All of them have had their memories gone through and anything that can be used against them will be in a pamphlet, as is always done with the servants you receive. You will be able to take them home today to begin their training or to find them suitable placements from which they cannot escape. They are however all tagged and registered with the system so should they try, they will suffer the consequences, which may leave you down a slave a day or two while we find you a suitable replacement free of charge. Some of their minds were gone either before, during or after the war, not surprising given the side they were on. However none of the ones here are beyond helpfulness. Any that were have been dealt with in the correct manner." Death. Draco thought with a sly grin. It was the only punishment most people were still afraid to talk about despite the worlds new ways. Why couldn't people just accept their new world ways and speak like free witches and wizards such as they were?

"And shall we start with the most prized? Shall we see who takes away the most coveted of all slaves?" A black haired mess was pushed on stage, falling on his hands and knees. The auctioneer walked over and grabbed him by the shoulder, raising him up into everyone's view. Everyone could see the black and blue along the arms and legs that would heal over time. And everyone could see the timid, blank eyes of the one person Draco thought they would never be able to break. He was suddenly glad that he was wrong in that thought process. There would be no "Poor Potter"'s or fan girls crying out in tears. Everyone either agreed he was wrong or would act like they did. The bidding started out very quickly with a voice to the back calling out a bid. The auctioneer grinned like a madman, pleased at the response this had brought. He would become a wealthy man today as this was about wealth and power, of which he now controlled the main chip... for now.

Draco waited until the last minute where it seemed to first bidder would be highest and get him. Even Pansy watched him, surprised that he had not bid once. Everyone expected him to try and succeed at getting the revenge he deserved. And he would. "Two hundred thousand galleons." Draco finally spoke up, hearing a mild gasp from the crowd. So much for having expected it? Yes, he doubled the highest bidder, but that man wouldn't be taken down quite so quickly, raising the bid a few more times before acceding to the Lord Malfoy.

"Congratulation Sir Malfoy." The auctioneer nodded for them to come take Potter off-stage. Draco stood up and walked over to where the money-takers stood and nodded to his "prize" as it were. They pulled out a packet which included all the information about Potter's punishments he'd received, as well as what they had found out about his past through his memories, his strengths, and his fears. Draco nodded as they told him a bit about him until he mentioned that he already knew a lot of Potter as he had gone to school with him. "Right, sorry Lord Malfoy." The man handed him the folder and sunk into his desk. "Shall we charge your account tomorrow?"

"You may charge it today if you have the opportunity." Draco said slight. "May I sit my new slave next to me to watch while the rest are sold? I wish him to have to view his friends being sold against his will."

The man nodded with more enthusiasm than needed. "Of course. Kuntz, get Lord Malfoy his property along with the chains- free of charge of course-" He mentioned as if paying for some chains would be a big deal at this point. "Quickly please so Lord Malfoy doesn't have to miss too much of the event."

"Of course sir." Kuntz, a dark burly man nodded in their direction before running off to where they had put Potter as soon as his auction was over. He yanked the man up without too much difficulty. Draco frowned slightly only now noticing that Harry's already slim figure actually looked smaller, which was hard to imagine until he saw him now. Ah well, Draco would treat those small things and get what he needed out of Potter later. Kuntz handed over the chains which led to shackles that kept Potter within a direct path. Draco took them and led the boy with him. Potter didn't fight it, nor would he be able to if he could. He was under someone's imperio, though soon that would be Malfoy's. "Watch" He said to the man next to him, noting that although Potter wasn't completely in control he seemed to glare before looking up at the stage where a Hufflepuff girl who had fought in the war now stood. She wasn't nearly as beaten as Potter, but you could tell she was broken. She could barely stand, so they allowed her to just kneel during the auction. She went for a couple hundred galleons.

Draco did have to grin seeing Harry under the imperius after having shown he could, at one point in time, resist the effects of it. Broken of his mind, Potter could not be much better than any of these others. Draco could not wait to have Potter under his own control. And he knew that would be his first test when he got to the manor.

Draco gazed over at his prize and noted the pain obvious in his eyes and his own lip curled into a small smile. Ahh the pity he would have to wait to get the boy a Household collar. These collars were primarily illegal except in certain conditions. This would definitely be one of those times where the collar would be much appropriate. The color would suck the will out of his slave, causing him to do Draco's will without the need for imperius. It would be a restrictive barrier, limiting Harry's actions to whatever Draco wrote as appropriate under the Ministry's clause, for which he would apply later this week. And there would be very few places Harry could go alone, if Draco put the restrictions in, which he would for sure do. He would have to make Blaise's a place Harry could go without the punishment the collar would give if Harry left the 10 foot barrier the collar gives when out with his Master, because he was sure seeing his friends being punished would be punishment enough for Harry and one that Draco was very willing to see.

Blaise poked Draco and grinned as a very pitiful looking Granger walked onto the stage. She shivered slightly, keeping her eyes to the ground as the man announced her name and transgressions. The showmanship for the well-known. Draco rolled his eyes as Blaise started out with a slightly higher bid and noted that no one even tried to fight against him for the girl. No one really wanted the know-it-all around at all times. Draco leaned over Pansy and whispered to Blaise "You must get her some new clothes and clean her up a bit. She would be a pitiful sex slave right now." Blaise nodded and watched her being led off the stage to the back once again. Blaise would go finish that transaction after his second prize came onto the stage. A young Weasel girl to do his soon-to-be wife's bidding. Draco was almost positive that the plan would be that either could service Blaise in any way he wanted, but that the little Weaslette would be forced to help as a servant at dinner parties by helping Pansy cook as well as helping her out in other non-sexual ways. Neither he nor Blaise could stand the thought of the little Potter slut getting her way with any of them. It was bad enough that she used to be with Potter.

It didn't take long for the little red-head to be led on stage and sold almost just as quickly. She was a nobody. 'Cheap, like a slut should be.' Draco thought.

The auctions were almost over and Draco decided there was no one else he really cared to see. He had his prize. "Come Harry." Draco stood up and made his way through the crowd, who made room for him and his slave to leave. Draco held the chains and at times pulled fairly close to himself so he could feel his slave behind him without having to look. Looking was just a pain. In his other hand he held the pamphlet about Potter. He was sure someday he would read it, if he ever cared to. All he needed to know about Potter was that the little "saviour" had failed at the best possible time. And because of that, here he was.

"Draco." The sound of Draco's godfather's voice caused Draco to stop in his tracks and turn around, just before reaching the door that led outside. He saw Snape and nodded to him.

"Hello Severus." Draco said, switching the chains to his other hand so he could shake the hand of his godfather who returned the welcoming sentiment. "You did not come here to purchase a slave." Draco noted, having not even noticing his godfather was here until now.

Severus shook his head. "Just came to see the festivities. I see you came to purchase though." Severus eyed the boy next to Draco before rolling his eyes and looking back at Draco. "Why you'd want to suffer like that, I just cannot understand. Taking your father's murderer into your own home."

Draco shrugged and frowned, hoping he did not disappoint Severus. Of all the people he knew, Severus was the last he'd want to disappoint.

Severus shifted and then turned to look over his shoulder, making sure no one was watching before moving towards Draco and giving him a hug. "Don't do anything stupid Draco." Severus whispered in his ear before turning and walking away quickly. Draco frowned. What did that mean?


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Some mentions of murder and rape. Neither actually happen, but there is talks about it. A possibility for both in the future, although unlikely. Depends how evil the rabbit hole gets ;)

A/N2: Obviously I do not own Harry or Draco, but if I did, they would probably have ended up together in the series :P

A/N3: Please review! I would like to know what you think and where you would like to see this story go! I hate seeing no reviews!

Also thank you to my one reviewer! "Maple Flower 20 chapter 1 . 21h ago

A very good start, I want to read more. I would also like to know what happened to Neville."

-I didn't have plans to bring Neville back, but I may make a mention or two of him so that you know he didn't completely disappear XD I also only am updating this quickly because I got a bit enthused by having a review and so many followers already. I just hope I won't lose some because of how dark this story may get. I hope to make this story as good as you guys are hoping! I should be updating about once a week or so, but hopefully more! Anyways, chapter 2, enjoy!

Draco shakes off the feeling of apparition as he made his way towards Malfoy Manor. Harry was beginning to get his actions back and was starting to fight the grip of the chains on him. Draco frowned and pulled the boy towards him, stopping him with his hand to the head. Harry looked around dazed. "Always the idiot Potter." Draco sneered. Harry grimaced and tried to bite Draco who easily moved away. "Best behave or that mouth of yours will have a pretty little gag in it Potter."

"Sod... off Malfoy..." Harry struggled, closing his eyes and opening them again. "You're a stupid git, making me watch them being sold."

"Git or no git, you're mine Potter. To do whatever I please with." Draco grinned as he said it, placing a hand on Potter's cheek. As soon as skin touched skin, Draco smacked him. "You best listen to me Potter or else you will end up worse than your friends."

Harry grimaced at the sting in his cheek and looked down. "You are so proud to have won the war, aren't you Malfoy." Harry stated. It wasn't a question, nor would Draco have answered if it was. Draco pulled the chains and pulled Harry inside.

"Sit Potter." Draco commanded. He knew that Potter would not listen as the Seller's imperius lasted only until the Buyer got their servant home, then it was up to the Master or Mistress to cast their spell upon the servant. Draco was slightly surprised though when Harry did do as he said. "Really Potter? I expected more resistance."

Harry sighed and looked at Draco with worn eyes. "There is nothing left for me Malfoy. I have no home, my friends were sold or killed, and I have been beaten for weeks on end. I don't need any more games Malfoy. It's either I do what you say or you kill me, yeah? Either choice right now might be right, but I must survive long enough to make sure that Mione and Gin aren't in too much danger."

"Too much danger?" Draco repeats, his eyes gazing over the boy before him. "That doesn't sound like you Potter... at all. I know they can break you down, but I dare bet they didn't break you down that much."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Yes Malfoy, I obviously have some big plan to kill you, then Voldemort before taking my rightful place as king of the world." Even as Harry said it, Draco could see the sarcasm dripping from his words.

Draco got up and walked around his living room, watching Potter as he curled up a bit, only moving the chains enough to lean back on the chair he was against. If he could trust Potter wouldn't try anything, he'd love to be able to berate him the way they used to pick on each other. Full minds at work. If he couldn't... he had far too much to lose. And his godfather's voice rang in his head. "Don't do anything stupid Draco." Draco grabbed his wand from his side and pointed it at Harry. "Imperio!" Harry's face went slack and Draco could tell his spell had worked.

"Tell me the truth Potter- what is it about what they did that made you so weak?" Draco had to know, because this is a side of Potter he was sure he would never get to see. The subservient side that he assumed would only ever be imagined after Potter's death.

"They killed Ron." Harry said in a monotone voice. "They made me watch them do it. He was fine. He was able to be under the imperius without issues, but they- they put him in front of me and made me watch as they beat him to a pulp as he just stood there. And then he just lay there." Harry closed his eyes, obviously imagining the things he described. A right horror for him, but pleasant enough for the Death Eaters who knew it would break him. "Hermione had to watch too. I-I never got to see her reaction, because she was already under the curse, but I doubt she would be alive if it wasn't for the curse."

Draco shook his head and nodded to Harry. "Forget for now. Remember the good times you had." As he watched Harry a small smile came to his lips. Although he couldn't make Harry forget all the bad things, even a small moment of happiness was all he needed of Harry if he was to get him to go clothes shopping without bias. The boy needed clothes that fit and made him look like he belonged in the manor, even as a slave. Draco would have him carry the bags of course.

"We must do something about that rag on your head." Draco said, walking over and taking a lock of the other's hair in his fingers. "And your clothes are ruddy horrible. Did they keep you in the same clothes for months or what? Their form of torture affects more than just you. For fucks sake." He grimaced, touching the grimy clothes. "Go get cleaned and then get back down here."

Harry nodded and walked up the stairs to the bathrooms. Draco was sure Blaise was doing the same with his servants. They needed to look the part if they were going to be the part. Or perhaps that was a Malfoy thing. If Blaise was having his girls wash, Draco was almost positive that Blaise would never let them out of his sight, but not because he didn't trust the strength of a spell. Draco grimaced slightly at the thought of what those girls would have to do at Blaise's command, but those girls were not his issue. Potter now was.

Draco waited patiently for Harry to return, clean as he could get himself. He had put back on his clothes, which did not help his image, but it was the best the man could do himself. Draco found himself wanting to make this boy not suffer anymore, but even as he thought it, he knew it was a ridiculous notion. He was not about to get close to Potter.

Draco motioned for Harry to take his hand and apparated them to a Medi-witch to check on Potter's eyes and get him a new prescription for glasses, because Draco noted, the boy had come without and he had never seen Potter without his glasses, so it was obvious he needed them, whether he wanted to see the world or not. "The glasses will be sent to you in two days Mr. Malfoy, once we find frames to suit his face. Unless you wish to pick them out yourself?"

Draco shook his head and put the galleons on the counter. "Just send whichever ones best fit him. Two pairs please. One for casual work and labor and the others to look good for serving at parties." The medi-witch nodded in approval. It was obvious she shared a similar distaste for exactly how bad the government chose to treat the servants. Draco shook his head and placed it in his hands. What was he thinking, feeling bad about a slave! My gods, what would his father think?

Draco took Potter's hand again, but this time just to lead him out of the shop where Draco could rightly think. He noticed a robe shop down the robe and nodded, pulling his servant with him. When he opened the door, he noticed a couple patrons hiss in disgust at the man Draco held onto. Of course, Draco had expected this reaction. In many ways, had hoped for. This was exactly how he should be feeling. Not feeling pity over a useless servant. Draco bowed his head at the shop owner, who just then noticed him and bowed back. "M-Master Malfoy. Welcome! What can I do for you today? Need some new party robes perhaps? Formal wear for a dinner? Or perhaps some comfort robes for those evenings at home with a special someone?" The man winked and Draco almost gagged. My gods, this was not the stuff he signed up for when he became Lord Malfoy.

"I need some simple robes for my new servant." Draco motioned to Harry to step forward. "A few formal as well."

Draco knew better than to think the man would ever disobey him. He quickly left the customer he had been dealing with to measure Potter. The other people in the store just stared, some glaring at the empty glass eyes Potter currently possessed. It wasn't like he really paid attention when he was getting attention. Why should he? It was just best that he not cross Malfoy in a way that would get him, or the others, killed. Draco obviously knew the thought of what was happening to his friends was gonna be on his mind at all times and was very glad that he had made sure those thoughts were in his mind by making him watch as his friends were sold off.

Malfoy noticed the man finish measuring and looked to him. "What colors would you like sir?"

"Just make them look good."

"Of course sir." The man made his way past his customers and set the order into his log. "They will be done within the day sir, if you wish to stop back. Otherwise I could have them shipped to you via house elf."

"I can come by to pick them up." Draco said, his tone just reaching bored in tone. The owner nodded quickly, jotting down the total. Draco set the money on the counter once more. He only needed one more thing in town, but there was one other thing he wanted to make sure to do as well. He only needed most of the day to make sure this was done right, right?

Draco grinned down at his little servant. "Come Potter. We need to go get your hair done and then I am going to bring you to a place where they will teach you how to be a good little servant."

Harry had a spark in his eye that Draco was sure could be a glare, but there was not enough energy between them for Draco to go ahead and take guesses. He led Potter to his personal hair stylist and sat Harry down in a chair where the stylist looked at the mop in wonderment. "Is this real Sir Malfoy? I thought for sure I would get to work on your perfect hair." His accent caused him to look juvenile to Draco, which annoyed him more than usual.

"Just do your job Arizio." Draco sneered to the man. The man cowered slightly and lowered himself to the level of the man in the chair and contemplated what he was going to do. He could cut the hair short enough that it was not noticeable how much a mess it was or he could try to straighten it, which would take longer than Malfoy needed. Arizio chose the former, taking a razor and whipping the hair off in long strands. A different man stood before them when he was done. Draco had never seen Harry with so little hair, but at least it was manageable. Much better for a servant as well.

Draco lowered his eyes to Harry's and looked him over once. Once he had the robes, he would almost be perfect. But Draco needed perfect and manageable. Draco grabbed the hand of the boy before him and led him down a few narrow streets Draco had been down many times before. His father used to bring him to an obedience school this way. Of course Draco no longer needed that, but Potter needed something very similar. He knocked at a wooden door. A young lady answered it, her eyes shining. "Welcome Master Malfoy."

She smiled brightly as she led them into the main room. An old man sat in the center of the room, having his nails done by another young woman. "Draco..." The man said, without looking up. "So we meet again. Shall we assume under different circumstances?"

Draco blushed slightly at the words. The last time he had been here, it was to use one of the girls. The place was two-fold. Part obedience school, part whore house. Draco nodded to the man beside him. "I need to learn how to make an imperius'd one beg to do my bidding." Draco said with a slight sneer, the thought of controlling the unwilling only just beneath him.

The old man nodded and stood, the young girl in front of him standing with him. "Let me see the specimen." He walked over and looked at the young man at Draco's side. "He is still, obedient, but glassy-eyed. I am to assume you wish him an active participant while still under the curse?"

Draco nodded, his hand relocating to Potter's shoulder. The man quickly smacked Draco's hand away. "You must take his will fully. Make him understand that under no circumstance will you be soft with him. Surely you knew that much Draco!"

Draco shuddered under the old man's judgment. Draco nodded. "Shall I also not give him eye contact since that could show weakness as well?" Draco asked, half-serious, half-hoping he might be onto something. As much as he hated the old man's teachings, they did come in handy when dealing with him in a new setting. The man calmed down slightly, his outburst long forgotten. "It would be best." He said, his eyes traveling to his girls. "Meena, give Master Malfoy a back massage." The man stated, without looking at a specific girl.

Draco frowned. Maybe he had done wrong by only taking in one slave. Perhaps the trick was having multiple. The young Asian girl walked over and began to massage Draco's shoulders and down. Her hands were magic. And as she did so, she hummed a small tune Draco didn't recognize. Was she conscious of her thoughts? Draco turned and looked her in the eyes. She certainly looked it, but the way she turned as he did, told him all he needed to know.

"How much do you punish your girls?" Draco asked, wondering how much a good beating now and then did to make the girls as they were now.

"Only when they need it." The old man winked. "But they were also taken by me completely. It is the only way to gain complete control."

Draco looked over at Potter and shuddered. Did he really want complete control that badly. Perhaps this Master, servant thing wasn't for him. The man looked at Draco with pity. "You do not need complete control right away. I know how hard it must be for you to imagine being that way with a guy. You should just imagine him as a girl. A young, willing virgin." The young man snapped his fingers and Draco watched a young girl, possibly 13 kneel before the man. She was shaking like a leaf and Draco knew that this was not one of the man's girls... yet. "This is my newest girl. She is to be trained by me tonight." The man looked before her. "She will be just as subservient as the others soon. But she asked to be. Your young man... may take multiple times before he is yours completely."

Draco frowned. "Do I need to share feelings with him as you do with your girls?" Draco asked, sensing the sincerity the man felt for his girls.

"I will not lie. It will create a bond, whether you wish it or not." The old man caressed the girl's face. "She is to be broken down to serve her new husband. Arranged marriage seems to be making a comeback. The husband has no interest in his young wife though, only in that she obeys him." His eyes travel down her. "He will use her... possibly abuse her. It is not my place to judge. She is his and she will do as he says. For now though, the imperius is the only thing keeping her from running. Soon it will not be needed. But she wants this as badly as he wants her to be completely his. Even if she does not admit it."

"I am not sure I want that kind of bond." Draco frowned. The thought of being intimate or even close to Potter disgusted him. "I thought you said that we shouldn't seem soft."

"Did I ever say to be gentle Sir Malfoy?" The man said with a gleam in his eye. Draco shook his head and glared at Potter. Perhaps it would be alright. Perhaps Imperius would be enough for him. He could only hope.


	3. Chapter 3

Draco awoke the next morning with a headache. His thoughts the rest of the day on what to do about Harry did not help his confidence in being a Master. In fact, if anything, he knew that he couldn't be quite the man his father was or who others expected him to be. But he had to try. He could not be known as the weakest Malfoy. In his mind, that would be the worst outcome of taking this servant into his home. Draco sat up, keeping the covers over his bed and called out the name of a house-elf. "Nimbu!"

A small, frail house-elf appeared with a pop but did not open the curtain.

"Yes Master Malfoy?" The squeeky feminine voice asked, awaiting her tasks.

"I need you to get me a anti-pain potion from my lab, as well as my clothing for the day. I also need you to wake Potter and tell him to be downstairs in half an hour in his new dressier robes. We will be heading to the Zabini's for the day. You will then clean his room while we are out, making sure there is nothing dangerous around, lest he get the wrong idea. I will also need you to make dinner for when we get home tonight."

Draco couldn't see her nodding, but he knew the little House-elves motions and mannerisms quite enough to know she was. "Yes Master Malfoy! Right away!" She was gone as soon as she spoke, returning fairly quickly with the potion. "Master Potter will be ready whenever you are Sir!" She said, handing him the potion. Draco nodded and then put his head back to chug the potion. He then handed the vial to Nimbu.

"Of course." Malfoy noted that he was particularly pleased with the servants he did have. He would grow to need Potter's assistance, but for now he would be pleased with the three houselves he did have. He didn't have anyone else around right now. Ever since his father passed away, his mother did not want to live in Malfoy Manor. He couldn't blame her, but when she moved away to live with Bellatrix, Draco had felt it was her way of leaving all of them behind, even him. He sighed and tilted his head side to side, feeling the muscles in his neck loosen some. As Draco moved his legs over the side of the bed to stand up he noted the clothes that now lay on his nightstand.

He nodded to the house-elf, the closest she would get to a thank you. The other House-elves already knew their chores for the day, things like taking care of the garden and the rest of the house. Most of the time one was always available for him should he need them throughout the day. Nimbu most often, sometimes Kreacher, who had joined him after the war, or Kilachu who was his mother's house-elf who had taken care of her needs since she joined the family. Nimbu disappeared, allowing Draco to get dressed.

Draco got up and slid off his silken boxers to put on the silver silken ones on the new pile. They were the most comfortable he had. The clothing he would wear under his own dress-robe was black pants and a darker-green tunic shirt. The black and silver robe to go over was the one he normally wore since it had the Malfoy crest right beneath the collar. It wasn't as noticeable as some he wore. No matter what he wore, people noticed him anywhere he went. He wasn't quite sure he liked the attention, but he would rather look good than look like he was any normal wizard.

After putting on all of his clothing, he made his way downstairs and grabbed a pumpkin roll from the table. He noticed Harry standing in the corner, waiting in his black and maroon robes they had gotten yesterday. The others were mainly plain black. He looked Harry over and thought the other boy looked pretty good. "Feel free to have a roll Potter." He said, motioning to the table. The other boy walked over to the table and grabbed one and then headed over to a chair to sit and eat it.

The day would be a long one for both of them. Draco knew that. Harry would see exactly what kind of position Granger and Weasley were in. Would he like it? Likely not. In fact, it was most likely this would be more of a punishment than anything, which is exactly what Draco needed for this servant. Anything that could hurt Potter, make him think. Draco grinned. And perhaps Potter would also see how broken they were, that there was no need for him to stick around and protect them. To make him note that his place was now within the Malfoy Manor. If he could get Potter to see that much, he knew there was a more likely chance of breaking Potter's mind in and making him the perfect servant that Malfoy had paid more than enough for.

Draco knew that Zabini would be home most of the day. His job included a night watchman at the new Ministry. He was smart enough to do other things, but he preferred jobs that stuck around others he knew and Crabbe and Goyle were also in the same position. Pansy didn't have to work however, except to be the perfect wife. Draco was just glad he no longer had to worry about any plans his parents may have had for him. With his father gone and his mother no longer in charge of the family, he chose not to follow the Arranged marriage with Astoria. Astoria, being from a pureblood family would be allowed to find her own suitor with the acceptance of her parents, but the dissolution of the arranged marriage greatly hurt the two families bond.

Draco wasn't quite sure if he wanted to be in a relationship anyways, but especially one that he wasn't able to control. As much as an arranged marriage allowed him some control, the families were still above most of the decisions Malfoy would be allowed to make. He wasn't going to allow that to be his life. Blaise had gotten quite lucky with his arrangement. The marriage had been announced the previous year and the two were actually pleasantly surprised and happy since they had been friends and at one point lovers. Of course so had Draco been with her, but if he was going to allow Pansy to marry anyone, having her be with one of his best friends was a good place for her. She would make Blaise happy.

Draco stood up, gazing at his servant boy before him. "Come along Potter."

Harry moved towards him and Draco put his hand over Harry's wrist as he apparated them. As soon as they were outside of Zabini's estate, Draco walked up to the door and knocked. "Coming!" A familiar voice stated and the door was opened by Pansy. Draco nodded to her. "Hello Pansy dear."

"Draco!" She squealed and hugged him tight before pulling away and looking from Draco to Potter, who Draco still had in his grip. "Come on in! I will let Blaise know you are here!"

Blaise was at the stairs before she could turn though, likely hearing the squeal of his soon-to-be wife, which was pretty loud. Draco grinned and let go of Potter and walked in to hug his friend. "Blaise, how wonderful to see you. I do hope you don't mind me dropping by."

"Not at all." Blaise grinned and hugged Draco back. Blaise had been like a brother to Draco since he was young. He was very glad that he was able to still have such good friends, even though much was on his shoulders with the Malfoy Estate. His father kept a very small friend circle and so it seems did Draco. Blaise, Crabbe, Goyle, Emily (Goyle's girlfriend), and Pansy. "Is there anything I can help you with Draco?"

"I just wanted to stop by for a bit and bring Potter by to view his friends treatment. I must say, I slightly miss my little spars with Potter and wish him to lose his will to fight and just serve me one day. Would be nice, yeah?" Draco said with a small grin, looking over at the boy who stood by the wall.

Blaise frowned at Draco's words. "You wish to take him off the curse and allow him to live with you as such? You really think that wise?"

Did it really sound that bad when he said it? "It's just a thought." Draco said with a frown. "Likely more a fantasy because I would love to curse Potter to Oblivion and back and actually see his reactions." Draco said, hoping to save himself humiliation if he sounded weak. No one could like a weak Malfoy.

Blaise nodded and rested a hand on Draco's shoulder. "You will likely get your wish one day, Draco. But that may also be the day you kill Potter in front of Voldemort as well."

"Has the Lord spoken of such?" Draco frowned, hoping that he was just stating a possibility and not an actual event. As much as he wouldn't mind seeing his father's killer punished, he was not sure he wanted to lose this quite yet.

"Not in so many words." Blaise said and sat down at a table nearby. He motioned for Draco to sit. "Do you think that you would deny him if he did wish it though?"

"Of course not!" Draco said, with a tiny glimmer of lie in his eye that he hoped the other wouldn't catch. In all honesty, he wasn't sure if he would want anyone other than him to punish the boy in front of him. And for that he hoped he still had time to make plans. His own slave should be able to be punished, even unto death, by him. Or perhaps Draco was deluding himself to thinking he still had some control over his possessions with Voldemort in charge.

Zabini nodded. "I thought not." He looked up to his wife and nodded to her to sit down without speaking. "Granger!" Zabini called and Draco noted the girl come towards them with a tray of breads she must have been preparing while they sat down to talk. Draco noted the straight hair and slightly revealing clothing that made her look quite... delicious herself. Draco rolled his eyes. Zabini's prize. His eyes traveled to Harry's face and noted a bit of pain in the eyes that he only knew because of how much he had paid attention to Harry in school.

"Please pass each of us a bread before bringing the tray back to the kitchen." The girl did as told before heading out of the room. "What do you think Draco? Like my little slave?"

Draco grinned. "Very nice. I like the hair. Much better than the Granger we knew growing up, eh."

Pansy nibbled on the bread as they talked, not wanting to interrupt. Draco wondered just how badly she wanted to. Although one thing nagged him. Where was the little red-headed girl. "Where is the Weaslette?"

"She is with my Uncle getting proper training before the wedding." Draco nodded, understanding exactly where he was coming from. Ginerva would be a housemaid for the wife then. Someone who would take care of and do his wife's bidding almost exclusively.

"Sounds like you are doing quite well then. You would properly train Granger yourself then yes? I would assume she has had most of her major training already." The way Blaise grinned and Pansy seemed to blush, he knew he was right on. "She will be a proper Slave yet."

Blaise nodded. "She is turning out quite nicely."

"I talked to Master Zarcone yesterday about how to train Potter as well." Draco said, his eyes moving towards his servent. "He was very willing to teach me what I need to do. You must go get a backrub from his newest submissive as well, before she is sent to her husband. Her hands are magic."

The way Zabini's eyes gleamed, he probably expected Draco got more than a back massage from the girl he mentioned. "I will check into it."

Pansy turned slightly in his chair. Until their wedding, Blaise had no real reason to be loyal other than love. And even though he did love Pansy, that did not make him the perfect mate. After the wedding, the only ones he would likely be unfaithful with was his sex-slave (or slaves, depending on how their future purchases went) and that was not in any way being unfaithful in this type of a relationship. It was not uncommon in an arranged marriage to have others to please him and give his wife a break. The only way it would be unfaithful was if any pregnancies that resulted from such times were not immediately aborted.

"Pansy." Draco asked kindly, touching her shoulder. "Would you like us to go for a walk elsewhere? Blaise and I could go talk in your garden and allow you space if you need it."

She looked at him with grateful eyes, but he knew she would reject him. "I am fine." She said with a small smile. "I will probably be better with this once I have Ginerva here to talk to and take care of me. A massage does sound nice."

Draco nodded in understanding. "She will likely be back soon enough. Your wedding is coming up soon and you will need her around by then."

Pansy nodded. "I am sure I will have my slave soon."

Pansy had often talked at one time how she would like a woman slave as someone to talk to that her husband would also trust. It seemed like Pansy had gotten her wish. Except for a few beatings the young Weasley would get during her training, Draco was almost certain that the young girl would actually have a pretty decent life with Pansy.

Draco smiled at Pansy kindly, knowing that if Potter knew how lucky Weasley would have it, he would never complain about this arrangement again. Granger walked back in and stood by Blaise's side. Blaise gazed up at her from his seat and before Draco knew what he was doing, he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her into his lap. She didn't struggle, didn't stop him, but something snapped in Potter's connection and Harry was suddenly moving forward. He looked murderous. "Let her go!"

"Potter!" Draco yelled and pulled out his wand, ready to harm him if need-be. Harry stopped mid-stride and looked at him.

"Of all the things Malfoy, you really want to make me watch this? Because if so, Blaise will not be the only one I plan to kill in the near future."

"Get ahold of your slave Draco." Blaise's eyes glanced over at him, no fear. He grabbed Hermione in a possessive way and gazed at Harry. "Or else I will."

Draco looked away from Potter for a moment, but stepped between the two. "I think it is best we leave for now. Apparently Potter needs more training."

"Obviously." Blaise sneered, gazing at their long-time enemy with loathing.

Draco murmured his spell while pointing his wand at Harry and watched him fall into a limp ball. "That'll do for now." He glared at Blaise. "Next time you're in the mood to fuck with Potter, give me some warning. I could have made him unable to move you divine Twit."

"But Draco... it is MUCH more fun if you have to suffer a little bit too." Blaise's eyes shone with an amusement Draco hadn't seen since before Lord Voldemort took place as leader.

"Have I done something to piss you off Blaise?" Draco asked, not in the mood to fight with his friend, but also not willing to become the lesser of the two. "Or is there something the Lord should know about you that you aren't willing to talk to me about?"

Blaise stood up, knocking Hermione out of his lap. "Don't you dare threaten me, Malfoy."

Pansy stood up beside her soon-to-be husband and laid a hand on his shoulder. "Blaise, dear, maybe you should bring him to the study so the two of you can talk in private."

Blaise looked over at Pansy and frowns, but nods. Pansy watches as the two walk out. She walks over to Potter's unconscious body and kneels down, sighing. "You know Potter... if only you could control your temper. You might still do yourself well in the Malfoy household." She rested a hand on his forehead. "Don't hurt my friend."

A/N: Decided to take a different twist with the ending by changing to Pansy for a small bit. Hehe. You know, even the evil world is not as evil as it could be ;)

A/N2: I thought I might find out from you guys. Should I go darker? I do plan on doing so a little bit either way, but it'll help me figure out how dark to go by the end of this ^_^

A/N3: Obviously I do not own Harry Potter, if I did Harry and Draco would have been together, I promise!

A/N4: Please, please, please review!


End file.
